Quand tout bascule
by Enais66
Summary: Etre une adolescente ce n'est pas toujours facile mais être une élève à Poudlard ça l'est encore moins même quand on a des amis comme les maraudeurs, avec de Lily Evans et Emily Alock pour nous soutenir. Enaïs va en faire l'expérience lors de sa 7eme anné
1. Prologue

Disclamer : La plupart des personnages (que vous reconnaîtrez), ainsi que le décor, son à J.K. Rowling. Emily Alock est a une autre Web-miss qui à eu la gentillesse de bien vouloir me la prêter le temps d'une fic. Le reste des personnages sont de moi.

Bonne lecture

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Prologue :

-Enaïs. Enaïs Anna White!

-Oui papa j'arrive, j'ai presque fini ma valise, je me dépêche.

On est le premier septembre, aujourd'hui je fais ma rentré à Poudlard. C'est l'école de sorcellerie la plus réputée d'Angleterre. Papa et maman sont des sorciers, et ils sont tous les deux passés par Poudlard. Ils sortent tous les deux de Gryffondor, une des quatre maison de cette école, c'est là bas qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Moi aussi j'espère être dans cette maison, c'est là que l'on trouve les courageux. Je veux être courageuse, je veux les rendre fier.

-Enaïs si tu traînes encore tu vas rater le train.

Je me dépêche, il me tarde de prendre le train. Je veux rencontrer des sorciers et sorcières de mon âge. Je passe à la salle de bain rapidement pour vérifier que mes cheveux ne sont pas trop ébouriffés, je ne tiens pas à faire une mauvaise impression dès le premier jour. Le miroir me renvoie l'image d'une jeune fille plutôt pale, avec de long cheveux noir et ondulé. Mon visage pale est encore assez rond, et avec mon petit nez, et mes fausses tache de rousseur je trouve que je fais gamine. J'ai beau être assez grande personne ne peut croire que j'ai déjà onze ans, avec mon visage. Dans tous ce que je vois je n'aime que mes yeux, ils sont marron, mais d'un marron que j'ai toujours trouvé spécial, il est très clair, il tire presque au jaune.

-Ça y est je suis prête on peut partir.

Ma valise est énorme, elle fait au moins deux fois ma taille et mon poids au moins trois fois. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour monter avec, dans le train. J'ai l'impression que le trajet jusqu'à la gare dure une éternité, j'ai vraiment hâte de découvrir ce monde.

Bien que mes parents soient tout deux sorciers j'ai toujours vécu entourée de moldu. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi en fait. Maman m'a un jour expliqué que papa était fâché avec sa famille, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne me laisse pas avoir beaucoup de contact avec notre monde. Je me demande comment c'est, comment sont les autres élèves, si ils connaisse beaucoup de chose sur la magie. Moi je connais quelque truc mais maman n'a jamais voulu me laisser essayer sa baguette, et j'ai pas non plus eu le droit d'utiliser la mienne depuis qu'on est allé l'acheter sur le chemin de traverse il y a un mois.

-Ma puce on est arrivé, on est à la gare.

En fin de compte je n'ai pas vu le trajet passer. La gare est pleine de monde, la majorité sont des moldus, mais je vois aussi pas mal de sorciers. Ils sont facile à reconnaître avec leurs vêtements bariolés. Papa sort ma valise de la voiture et la met sur le chariot, pendant ce temps maman s'occupe de mon chat. C'est un petit chat tout noir avec une tache blanche au bout du museau, et sur son poitrail. Je l'ai appelé Eclipse, parce que le premier jour où je l'ai ramener à la maison j'ai passé deux heures à le chercher avant de le retrouver au fond de mon armoire, dans laquelle il a élu domicile depuis.

On s'arrête devant un piler de la gare entre les voies neuf et dix. Papa me tend mon billé de train.

- Tien voilà, la voie 9 ? est derrière ce piler. Est ce que tu veux passé en première ou préfères tu que l'un de nous passe d'abord ?

-Euh... comment on va sur la voie ? Je ne la vois pas.

-C'est simple, il te suffit de courir en direction de ce mur et tu te retrouveras sur le quai du Poudlard Express.

Je respire un grand coup et je me met à courir en espérant de toute mes forces que ce n'est pas encore une blague dont mon père est friand. J'arrête de courir, et rouvre les yeux, que je ne me souviens pas avoir fermé, quand les bruits autour de moi changent. La vue qui s'offre à moi et éblouissante, un énorme train noir et rouge est en train de se remplir d'élèves de tous âges, des chouettes, des chats, et toutes sortes d'animaux font entendre leurs cris, des centaines de parents serrent leurs enfants dans leurs bras, en leur recommandant de bien suivre le règlement, et de surtout ne pas oublier de leur écrire.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je sursaute et me retourne, c'est la main de mon père, mes parents sont à mes cotés, je ne les ai pas entendu arriver tellement j'étais occuper à tout observer, je ne veux rien manquer. Ils sourient en voyant ma tête, je leur offre mon plus beau sourire.

-Allez viens ma puce, on va monter toutes tes affaires dans le train, il faut se dépêcher il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne parte.

La valise et la cage avec Eclipse sont vite montés dans la train, après nos adieux je monte à mon tour dans le wagon et m'installe dans un compartiment vide. Sur le quai je vois maman qui sanglote dans les bras de papa, ils ne sont pas les seuls dans ce cas là, plus loin je voie un homme avec des lunettes et des cheveux en bataille d'un noir de jais qui serre une femme rousse contre lui. Par contre il y a aussi des parents qui parte sans se retourner alors que les enfants pleurent de se voir abandonner dans de telles circonstances.

Moi je ne sais pas trop quoi penser, je suis toute excitée de partir à la découverte de ce monde qui m'est encore inconnue, mais aussi triste de laisser mes parents derrière moi. C'est la première fois que je vais me retrouver loin d'eux.

-Euh... Salut, est ce que je peux m'asseoir avec toi ? Il ne reste plus de compartiment vide.

En face de moi ce trouve un jeune garçon, je suppose que lui aussi rentre en première année. Il a les cheveux d'un châtain clair, presque blond, avec des yeux doré fascinant, mais malgré sont apparence plutôt piteuse, il dégage une sorte de charisme peu commun.

-Oh... Euh... Oui, oui tu peux t'asseoir.

Sans un mots de plus il s'installe sur le siège le plus éloigné de moi. Je l'observe, je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire, il a l'air assez timide.

-Au fait je m'appelle Enaïs White. Et toi ?

-Euh... Remus... Lupin...

Sa réponse me conforte dans mon idée, il est timide, ça ne va pas être facile. J'essaie à nouveau d'engager la discutions.

-Toi aussi tu entres en première année ? Tes parents sont des sorciers ?

-Euh... Oui... C'est ma première année et ma mère est sorcière mais pas mon père.

-Moi mes deux parents sont sorcier. Mais je ne connais pas beaucoup de chose sur le monde sorcier j'ai toujours vécu dans le monde moldu.

-Oh ! Alors toi non plus tu ne connais personne qui entre à Poudlard ?

-Non, tu es la première personne avec qui je parle Remus.

Il me fait un sourire timide, que je lui rend. Nous restons seul tout les deux dans notre compartiment. Aucun de nous ne parle, mais ce silence n'est pas gênant, il est plutôt apaisant. Tout le voyage ce déroule comme ça, quelque personne sont passé dans le compartiment et se sont présentés, mais personne n'est resté plus de quelque minute pour discuter.

-On arrive dans peu de temps, n'oubliez pas de mettre vos robes de sorcier avant.

Un préfet vient de passé en coup de vent dans notre compartiment en nous faisant sursauter. Je m'étais endormi, et je constate que Remus avait dû faire de même car il n'a pas l'air de savoir où il se trouve. Toujours en silence nous enfilons nos robes par dessus nos habits moldus.

-Est ce que tu sais dans quelle maison tu vas être envoyée ?

Je sursaute à nouveau, décidément je suis à fleur de peau aujourd'hui, bon c'est vrai aussi qu'il ne m'a plus parlé depuis qu'il s'est présenté.

-Euh... Je suppose Gryffondor, mes deux parents y sont passé avant moi. Et toi, où penses-tu aller ?

-Je sais pas, ma mère aussi était à Gryffondor, mais je ne pense pas que j'irai, je ne suis pas assez courageux pour ça.

-Oh !

Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre. Le train s'arrête enfin, tout le monde se bouscule dans le couloir. Je traîne comme je peux ma grosse valise, me voyant en mauvaise posture Remus vient me donner un coup de main, sa valise à lui n'a pas l'air bien lourde.

Nous sommes accueillie à la gare par un homme immense, c'est lui qui nous guide jusqu'à Poudlard en traversant le lac. Je me retrouve dans une barque avec Remus ainsi que deux filles, Lily et Emily. Je reste émerveillée devant la vue qui s'offre à nous. On distingue l'imposant château, l'effet est sublime, les fenêtres éclairées scintillent dans la nuit. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que Poudlard soit si impressionnant, on m'avait dit que c'était grand, mais à ce point. Je constate que les autres élèves sont tout aussi ébahie que moi face à ce spectacle. Une fois arriver au château le professeur Mc Gonagall nous conduit dans une petite pièce en nous demandant de patienter jusqu'à la cérémonie de répartition.

-Enaïs est ce que tu sais comment on nous repartie ?

Je regarde Remus avec de grand yeux, je ne m'était pas encore posé cette questions, et pourtant j'en ai des centaines dans la tête.

-Euh... Non je sais pas. J'espère qu'on ne nous ferai rien faire de compliqué, je ne sais pas lancer de sort, maman n'a pas voulu que je touche à ma baguette.

Remus a l'air aussi angoissé que moi à cette pensée. Autour de nous tout le monde se pose la même question. Tout les élèves on une version différente qu'un frère, parents ou membre de la famille leur a raconté. Le professeur finit par revenir nous cherché en nous sortant de nos réflexions. Elle nous conduit dans la Grande Salle, cette salle porte bien sont nom, elle est immense, on ne voit pas son plafond, il est remplacé par le ciel, j'y vois les étoiles ainsi que la lune qui ne devrait plus tarder à être pleine. Cette salle est vraiment magique. Je finis par détourner mon attention du plafond pour m'apercevoir que cinq grandes tables sont disposé dans la salle, quatre sont occupées par des élèves tandis que la cinquième est occupée par les professeurs.

-Quand je vous appellerai vous irez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret et je mettrai le choixpeau magique sur votre tête, c'est lui qui décidera de quelle maison vous allez faire partie.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall sans plus nous laisser de temps commence l'appel.

-Alock Emily

C'est elle qui était dans la barque avec nous, elle a de long cheveux lisses et noirs, avec des yeux tout aussi noirs. Sûre d'elle, elle s'assoit sur le tabouret. Après plusieurs minute de réflexion le choixpeau déclare.

-Gryffondor

Le professeur Mc Gonagall enchaîne sans se soucier des applaudissement de la salle.

-Black Sirius

Cette fois si c'est un garçon qui se dirige vers le centre de l'estrade, il est grand avec des cheveux noir mi-longs, et des yeux d'un noir profond. Je croise son regard un instant, il a un regard déterminé, je plains ses ennemis. Il se déplace avec une grâce et une décontraction étonnante. A son appel un murmure parcours la salle, tout le monde a l'air de le connaître. Le choipeau met un long moment à décider, les élèves tout comme les profs semblent étonnés. Après encore un moment de délibération le choixpeau fini par déclarer :

-Gryffondor

Personne ne réagit dans la salle, un murmure parcourt l'assemblée. Le garçon ne paraît pas étonner de cet réaction, il se lève et marche la tête haute ver la table qui appartient à sa maison. J'observe toujours les réaction provoqué par sa répartition, certain professeurs on un sourire timide aux lèvres, je reconnais le directeur qui lui adresse un franc sourire à cet étonnant garçon. La jeune fille, Emily précédemment appelé fini par ce lever et applaudi la première, très vite toutes la salle suit sauf une des table où tout les élèves foudroient Sirius du regard. Les professeur finissent par réussir à obtenir un semblant de calme pour terminer la répartition.

-Diggory Amos

Lui est envoyé à Serdaigle. La répartition continue, la liste d'élève est longue, interminable. Je reconnais Lily Evans qui était elle aussi dans la barque avec nous. Elle n'est pas très à l'aise en s'asseyant sur le tabouret. Elle a une longue chevelure rousse, avec des yeux d'un vert éblouissant que je n'avait pas remarqué tout à l'heure dans l'ombre de la nuit. Elle aussi rejoint le table des Gryffondors. Des dizaines d'élèves continuent à défiler au centre de l'estrade, moi j'ai le temps avec le nom que j'ai je suis à coup sûr la dernière à passer.

-Lupin Remus

Je lui fais un sourire d'encouragement, il s'avance d'un pas mal assuré ver le choixpeau, j'espère qu'il sera à Gryffondor comme sa mère.

-Gryffondor!

Je vois un sourire éblouissant s'afficher sur son visage. Je ne l'avais pas encore vu sourire mais je trouve que sa lui va très bien, j'ai l'impression que c'est tout son visage qui s'illumine. Il se dirige ver sa table et rejoint Emily, Lily et Sirius qui sont déjà installés. La liste est longue, très longue, je commence à avoir vraiment faim, mes jambes me font mal, mais c'est encore loin d'être fini, ils en sont au « P » avec James Potter. C'est un garçon pas très grand fin, avec des cheveux noir en bataille et de yeux noisette qui pétille de malice. Le choixpeau a à peine le temps d'effleurer sa tête qui se retrouve à Gryffondor. Il part rejoindre les autres à table en courant presque, ce qui fait rire pas mal de monde. J'imagine déjà que c'est lui qui va mettre de l'ambiance en cour. Et la liste continue, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne se terminera jamais. Mon ventre commence à faire du bruit, je me tortille, gênée.

-White Enaïs

Enfin, il était temps. Je m'avance vers le professeur Mc Gonagall qui tien le choixpeau, je suis pas à l'aise du tout. Une fois le chapeau sur ma tête j'entend une petite voix qui me parle.

-Oh mais tu es très intéressante à ce que je vois. Tu es une amie fidèle c'est une très grande qualité, tu as aussi un esprit très fort, pourtant tu es aussi très timide, peu être trop parfois. Mais c'est pas grave, je sais où je vais t'envoyer.

-Gryffondor!

Une salve d'applaudissements se fait entendre, je devient très vite rouge en me dirigeant vers la table des Gryffondors. Je vois Remus qui me fais signe de le rejoindre. Je me dépêche de m'installer à ses côtés, le nez toujours baissé.

-Salut. Moi c'est James, je te présente Sirius, Peter, Lily, Emily, et Remus mais vous vous connaissez à ce que je vois. Et toi c'est Anaïs c'est ça ?

-Non moi c'est Enaïs.

Ils m'adressent tous un sourire chaleureux, sourire que je me dépêche de leur retourner. Le Directeur, Dumbledore si j'ai bien suivi, se lève et fait un petit discours.

-Bonjour à tous, bienvenue à Poudlard pour les nouveaux et bon retour pour les autres. Alors je vais pas vous retenir longtemps, je vois rappelle que la forêt interdite est interdite comme son nom l'indique. Et je vous présente notre nouveaux professeur de défense contre les forces du mal M Mabile. Sur ce bon appétit.

Le festin est très rapide, mais je n'avais jamais mangé autant, le nombre de choix est impressionnant. Durant ce repas je parle beaucoup avec Lily et Emily. Elles sont toutes les deux très gentille, Lily est d'origine moldu, alors qu'Emily a toujours vécu dans le monde magique. Lily s'émerveille de tout, ce qui nous fait beaucoup rire, même si nous aussi sommes subjuguées par tant de magie et de beauté présents à Poudlard.

-Les premières années de Gryffondor par ici.

C'est la cohue, toute la salle se vide d'un coup. J'attrape Lily qui elle même attrape Emily pour éviter de nous perdre. On fini par arriver dans notre salle commune après avoir dit le mots de passe au portrait de la Grosse Dame. La salle est circulaire, aux couleurs de notre maison, rouge et or. Au fond se trouve de grandes tables pour faire les devoirs, alors que des groupe de canapé se trouver près de la cheminé.

-Je crois que nos baguages sont déjà monté dans le dortoir. J'espère qu'on est ensemble.

Emily me sort de ma rêverie, je suis les filles dans les escaliers qui mène au dortoir. Notre dortoir est tout aussi circulaire et toujours dans les même couleurs. Sous nos lits à baldaquin se trouve nos bagages. Mon lit est à côté de la fenêtre, le lit de Lily se situe à mes côtés suivi de celui d'Emily. Deux autres lits sont présents dans la chambre, des valises sont présentes aussi sous ces lits. D'autres filles ne vont pas tarder à arriver je pense. On s'installe en silence, la fatigue de la journée commence à se faire sentir. Les deux autres filles finissent par arriver, l'une est grande brune avec de grand yeux bleu, j'apprend qu'elle s'appelle Elsa. Alors que l'autres plus petite avec des yeux marron et des cheveux Blond qui lui descende jusqu'au épaules se nome Alice.

Avant de partir nous coucher nous écrivons toutes une lettre à nos parents pour les informer de la maison dans laquelle nous avons été repartie, ainsi que les tenir au courant de notre arrivé à Poudlard.

Apres une bonne nuit de sommeil on descend toutes déjeuner. C'est mon premier jour a Poudlard. Pendant le repas les chouettes arrivent, et je reçois la réponse à ma lettre.

_Enaïs ma chérie, _

_Ton père et moi sommes fier de toi, nous étions sur que toi aussi tu passerais par Gryffondor, tu le mérites. J'espère que tu t'entend bien avec tes copines de dortoir, moi j'ai passé à Poudlard les meilleures année de ma vie, j'y ai rencontré ton père ainsi que toute mes amies, espérons qu'il en soit de même pour toi. _

_Travaille bien, ne fait pas trop de bêtises. _

_Gros bisous _

_Maman et Papa_

A suivre...

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

J'espère que ma fic vous plais. N'oublier pas les review pour me donner votre avis bon comme mauvais.

A bientôt pour la suite j'espère.


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclamer : La plupart des personnages (que vous reconnaîtrez), ainsi que le décor, son à J.K. Rowling. Emily Alock est a une autre Web-miss qui à eu la gentillesse de bien vouloir me la prêter le temps d'une fic. Le reste des personnages sont de moi.

Bonne lecture

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Chapitre 1 :

- Qu'est ce que tu as prévu de faire aujourd'hui ?

Lily me sort de ma rêverie, je suis entrain de me préparer à descendre pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Je regarde le reflet que me renvoie le miroir. J'ai les cheveux en dessous des épaules, ils sont ondulés, ça fait maintenant dix minutes que j'essaie de les ordonner mais on peut pas dire que le résultat soit concluant. Mon visage est pâle et fin, mes cernes dus à toutes ces nuits blanches pour étudier me donne presque un air de fantôme. Je sourie, les examens sont finis et il me reste une semaine à passer à Poudlard avec mes amis sans me soucier de rien. Cela fait déjà six ans que j'y suis et que j'y passe les meilleures années de ma vie.

- Enaïs tu rêves.

- Oh... Euh... Oui, désolée. Je ne sais pas se que je vais faire aujourd'hui, mais j'ai bien l'intention de profiter du soleil, répondis-je après un moment Je pense que je vais traîner Jérémy dehors, ça te dit de venir avec nous ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'avais prévue de passer la journée avec Amos, mais je vais lui proposer.

Jérémy est un serdaigle de septième année, je l'ai rencontré grâce à Lily et Amos, c'est un ami de ce dernier. Quand il y a un peu plus de trois mois Lily a commencé à sortir avec lui, ils m'ont présenté Jérémy. On s'est mis en couple peu après. Nous sommes ensembles depuis ce temps là et on est bien ensemble. Je suis heureuse.

-Et Emily tu sais où elle est ? demanda Lily avec indifférence. Je ne l'ai pas vue aujourd'hui, elle nous évite encore. C'est mieux comme ça de toute façon.

-Euh... En fait elle est partie avec Alice. Elle devait déjà être réveillée quand tu es partie. Tu sais, je lui parle toujours. Je conçois qu'elle n'est pas pue tout nous dire. Réfléchis y… Et essaie de lui pardonner.

-Oui peut-être. Je ne devrais pas lui en vouloir autant mais c'est plus fort que moi. C'était notre meilleure amie, elle savait tout nous concernant alors que nous on ne savait rien d'elle. En réalité, le peu qu'elle nous avait dit n'était que mensonge.

Je me renfrogne à la remarque de Lily. C'est vrai que ce qu'Emily nous a révélé est dur à encaisser. Ça ne doit pas non plus être facile à vivre pour elle. Elle est en froid avec la presque totalité de ses amis à cause de cette histoire. Je ne sais pas si Sirius pourra un jour lui reparler et surtout lui pardonner. Je pense que ça devrait aller pour le reste des maraudeurs d'ici l'an prochain, mais Sirius. Lily qui ne supportait pas la proximité des maraudeurs jusqu'à maintenant c'est rapproché d'eux, grâce ou à cause de tout ça, je ne sais pas trop. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle n'a jamais pue les voir, sauf Remus avec qui elle est amie. Moi je les trouve tous les quatre très sympa. Je finis de me préparer, puis en compagnie de Lily je rejoins la Grande Salle. Notre repas en tête à tête se déroule calmement, peut de monde est présent dans la salle à cette heure ci. Nos copains sont à leur table respectif entrain de manger. Une fois que notre appétit fut rassasié, nous attendons qu'eux aussi aient terminé pour quitter la salle. Quand ils nous rejoignent enfin, Jéremy me pose un léger baisé sur les lèvres. Il sait que je n'aime pas vraiment les démonstrations d'affection en public.

- Jéremy, mon chéri, tu veux bien venir faire un tour avec moi dans le parc ?  'as vu le beau soleil dehors ?

En posant cette question je lui sers mon plus beau sourire tout en battant des cils. Jéremy, tout comme Lily et Amos, rigole face à mon comportement à peine enfantin. Nous sortons tous les quatre dans le parc. Ils ont beau avoir ri, j'ai réussis à les convaincre de sortir. Il fait chaud, le soleil n'a pas atteint son zénith, la lumière qui se propage sur le lac donne un effet magnifique. On marche un peu avant d'aller s'installer sous un arbre près du lac. J'ai toujours adoré le printemps, il me rend joyeuse. Pendant l'hiver je suis triste, je déprime, mais au printemps je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me coucher dans l'herbe et de laisser le soleil réchauffer doucement ma peau nue. Je m'appuies sur le torse de Jéremy et laisse (pas d'accent ici) ma tête tomber en arrière sur ses épaules, je ferme les yeux. Je suis bien comme ça, personne ne parle, tout est calme. La paie règne. Je suis persuadée que le paradis ressemble à ça, même si je ne suis pas sure d'y croire.

-Salut ! Alors Enaïs on fait bronzette ?

La voix me fait sursauter, je me retrouve face aux maraudeurs qui ris encore de ma réaction. Bien sûr j'aurai du me douter que c'était eux, qui d'autre que James aurait pus me faire cette remarque. Peut-être Sirius s'il arrêtait de penser à ce qui c'est passé avec Emily.

-On peut s'asseoir un moment avec vous ? On pourra rentrer ensemble pour le déjeuner, il est bientôt midi de toute façon.

-Oui oui pas de problème, il y a assez de place pour tout le monde. Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

Ah Lily ! Elle veut toujours savoir ce qu'ils font. Elle a continuellement peur d'une éventuelle blague. Bon j'admets que ses craintes sont fondées, mais ce sont leurs blagues qui mettent de l'animation dans le château et qui maintiennent la bonne humeur de tous, enfin presque tous. Les sujets des blagues, surtout Severus et les serpentards en général, ne sont pas très heureux des activités que mène clandestinement, ou presque, les maraudeurs.

-Tu sais Lily on faisait juste un innocente promenade en cette belle journée de printemps, tout comme vous il me semble. Et par un heureux hasard nous vous avons aperçus, donc en gentlemen que nous sommes, on est venu saluer nos camarades de maison ainsi que leur petits amis respectifs. Est ce que ces explications sont suffisante ou faut il que je trouve autre chose ?

Lily se renfrogne, comme à chaque fois. C'est quand même un drôle de jeu qu'ils ont tous les deux, tout ce passe exactement comme à chaque fois, mais ils recommencent sans s'apercevoir de rien.

- Vous ne voulez pas qu'on rentre ? Le repas doit commencer à être servis, et j'ai faim.

- Peter à raison il est midi, on devrait retourner au château, on ressortira cet après midi. En plus vous vouliez jouer au quidditch non ?

En disant cela Remus se tourne vers James et Sirius qui acquiescent. Ce dernier n'a pas prononcé un seul mot, ni même accordé une réelle importance à ce qui c'est passé. On dirait qu'il serre les dents pour s'empêcher de parler depuis qu'ils sont arrivés. Il faudra bien qu'un de ces jours l'affaire avec Emily s'arrange. Il faudrait surtout qu'ils comprennent qu'elle n'a pas réellement eu le choix. En silence, on pénètre dans l'école. Amos et Jérémy nous quitte le temps du repas pour rejoindre leur table. À la nôtre, je vois qu'Alice et Emily ont déjà commencé à manger. J'adresse un petit signe à Lily pour lui indiquer que je vais m'installer avec elles et que je la retrouverai plus tard. Elle n'est pas ravie mais bon, c'est aussi mes amies et je ne vais pas les lâcher parce que des clans se forment, je refuse de prendre parti.

- Coucou les filles, ça va ? Je vous ai à peine aperçus ce matin, vous êtes partie tôt. Alors qu'est ce que vous avez fait de votre matinée ?

- On est partie tôt pour ne pas croiser Lily, commença Alice.

- On est passé à l'infirmerie, continua Emily, morose, voulant éviter ce sujet. Il fallait que j'aille faire quelque chose. En clair on est resté à l'intérieur. Pas très intéressant… finit-elle, en ayant pas une seule fois lever la tête de son assiette.

Le reste du repas ce déroule de la même manière, on papote. On se sépare après avoir terminé de manger. Je pars rejoindre Jérémy, comme d'habitude, pour me rendre dans le parc en sa compagnie. Les maraudeurs sont sur le terrain de quidditch et Lily est partie faire une promenade en amoureux avec Amos. Moi aussi je passe un peu de temps avec Jérémy, il faut que je profite de sa présence maintenant. A la fin de l'année il part faire des études de médico-magie à Londres. On ne pourra plus se voir que pendant les vacances, ça va être dur. Cet été, on a prévue d'être ensemble presque tous les jours, nous avons tous les deux notre permis de transplanage alors ça ne devrait pas trop poser de problème, même si il faut que j'arrive à convaincre mes parents de me laisser sortir.

-Enaïs ma chérie, tu rêves.

Je le regarde, lui souris, puis me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre sa bouche et lui déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de son cou, pendant que les siens se positionnent sur ma taille. Il m'attire plus proche de lui. Notre baisé que j'avais prévue léger devient très vite passionné quand il quémande l'entré de ma bouche avec sa langue, ce que je lui accorde sans hésiter bien sûr. On fini par se séparer à bout de souffle, nos fronts restent collés, on se regarde. Il a un sourire béat dessiné sur ses lèvres, je dois avoir le même. Je suis heureuse. On reste encore un moment tous les deux aux milieux du parc, entrelacé. Ma tête est posée sur son torse, j'entends son coeur, il bat doucement, le mien danse au même rythme. Je suis bien dans ses bras, je pourrais y rester des heures entières sans bouger. On fini quand même par se décoller, et main dans la main on va retrouver tous les autres sur le terrain de quidditch. Lily, toujours accompagné de Amos, y a déjà retrouvé les maraudeurs.

L'après midi se passe calmement, on rigole beaucoup, Sirius et James se sont lancée dans un bal de figure aérienne. James gagne tous les paries qu'ils se lancent. Sirius a quand à lui l'air de meilleure humeur que tout à l'heure, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit heureux mais il sourit. C'est déjà pas mal, lui que l'on n'a pas vu sourire depuis plus d'un mois. En fin d'après midi, quand la température commence à descendre, on se décide enfin à rentrer au château. L'heure du repas est déjà arrivée, notre après midi c'est déroulée très rapidement. Avant de rentrer tous ensemble dans la grande salle, Jérémy me retiens. On se retrouve tous les deux seuls dans le hall.

-Ca te soir de rester un peu avec moi se soir ? On pourrait faire un tour dans le parc sous le clair de lune.

Je souris. Ce n'est pas souvent que j'ai droit à des propositions romantiques. Bon il faut aussi dire que jusqu'à maintenant on était tous deux très occupés par nos examens.

-Oui, bien sûr que ça me tente une soirée en amoureux avec toi.

Un sourire illumine son visage. Il est beau comme ça éclairé par la seule lueur des torches. Ses cheveux blond ont des reflets or, quelques mèches un peu longue tombent sur son visage, mais ne cache pas le bleu profond de ses yeux éclairé d'une étincelle, comme à chaque fois que je le vois sourire. Il est un peu plus grand que moi, je dois me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir lui embrasser les lèvres. Elles sont douces, chaudes. Notre baiser est du même tempérament. Pourtant par ce simple contact je ressens toute sa tendresse, tout son amour. A contre coeur, nous mettons fin à notre démonstration d'affection et rejoignons nos tables respectives. Je mange en silence, entourée par les autres gryffondors, la journée a était parfaite, la soirée s'annonce de l'être tout autant. Toujours la tête dans les nuages je rejoins rapidement le dortoir, sous l'oeil amusé de Lily et des maraudeurs. Le temps c'est rafraîchi, je cherche activement ma cape dans mes affaires, qui soit dit en passant ne sont pas très en ordre.

-Enais ? Se ne serait pas ce que tu cherches ?

Je me retourne d'un bon, Lily me fait face. Je ne l'ai pas entendu entrer dans le dortoir. Je l'observe quelque minute avant de me rendre compte qu'elle me tend ma cape. Sans plus attendre j'attrape le vêtement et l'enfile. Une fois fait, je saute sur mon amie rousse tout en lui collant un bisou bruyant sur la joue en guise de remerciement.

-Je sors ce soir je serrai avec Jérémy. Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentre, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Non, je ne m'inquiète pas, j'avais crue comprendre en effet que tu allais rejoindre ton amoureux. Amusez-vous bien. Allez file ! Ne le fait pas attendre.

Sans plus attendre, je pars retrouver mon chéri devant la grande porte. Du haut des marches je le vois. Il est là, adossé contre le mur, toujours aussi beau. Ses yeux perdus sur l'étendu du parc, je pourrai rester des heures à le regarder quand il est comme ça. Il est tellement serein, j'ai souvent l'impression que rien ne peu perturber cette aura de paix qui émane de lui. Je le rejoins et délicatement, sans le déranger je glisse ma main dans la sienne. Il me regarde dans les yeux un instant, et toujours sans troubler le silence qui règne, nous partons ensemble dans le parc. Je regarde la lune, elle sera bientôt pleine. J'adore la pleine lune, elle m'apaise, elle me rend mélancolique, presque poétique. Je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'une nuit comme celle que je vis à cet instant. On s'est arrêté près du lac, je fixe toujours la lune. Au bout de quelques secondes je m'aperçois que Jérémy me détaille. Il sourit et me souffle à l'oreille :

-Ma puce tu es magnifique.

Je rougis. Heureusement il fait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse le voir, enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

-Tu sais même quand il fait nuit je sais quand tu rougis. Et en ce moment même tu es toute rouge. J'adore quand c'est le cas, tu as deux fossettes qui se forment, tu es craquante comme ça.

Comment ne pas rougir plus sous ses compliments ? Je dois virer tomate. Heureusement quand même qu'il fait nuit, il ne voit pas les proportions que prennent mes rougeurs. J'avais raison, ma soirée est aussi parfaite que me journée si ce n'est plus. On s'embrasse longuement, puis nous nous installons dans l'herbe tous les deux enlacés. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons là dans cette position. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je voudrais ne plus bouger pour le restant de ma vie.

-Enaïs ! Enaïs, mon coeur !

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. Il fait nuit et je suis toujours dans les bras de mon amour.

-Enaïs il faut qu'on rentre, on a du s'endormir.

J'ai encore du mal à savoir ce que je fais là. Mais tendrement Jérémy me leve et m'entraîne vers le château. Une fois à l'intérieur je m'embrasse une dernière fois tendrement avant de le laisser disparaître dans le dédale de couloir. Je réussis, sans trop de mal, à rentrer dans ma salle commune, même si la Grasse Dame a rechigné à me laisser entrer. Je rejoins le dortoir pour me rendre compte qu'il est déjà quatre heures du matin. Je me mets en pyjama à tâtons. Une fois les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin fermé, j'allume ma baguette. Sur les draps se trouve une lettre, j'y reconnais l'écriture de ma mère. Malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit je ne peux m'empêcher de la lire.

A suivre...

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

J'espère que ma fic vous plais toujours. N'oublier pas les reviews pour me donner votre avis bon comme mauvais. Et puis ça fait toujours plaisir.

A bientôt pour la suite j'espère.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclamer : La plupart des personnages (que vous reconnaîtrez), ainsi que le décor, son à J.K. Rowling. Emily Alock est a une autre Web-miss qui à eu la gentillesse de bien vouloir me la prêter le temps d'une fic. Le reste des personnages sont de moi. 

Bonne lecture

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Chapitre 2 : 

_Ma puce, Enaïs, _

_Je sais que cette lettre ne te fera pas plaisir, mais il faut que je t'écrive, il faut que je t'explique pourquoi je fais ça. D'abord, il faut que tu saches que quoi que je fasse je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie. _

_Bon je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, j'ai quitté ton père il y a trois jours. Je l'aime, je l'ai toujours aimé, mais ça ne peut plus durer, je n'en peux plus. J'ai tenu pour toi Enaïs, mais tu es maintenant majeure, il ne te reste plus qu'un an à Poudlard alors je pars. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai te revoir un jour, mais je l'espère. _

_Tu dois te demander la raison de ce départ ? Ce n'est vraiment pas simple à dire, et tu le découvriras bien assez tôt à ton goût. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que je ne pars pas vraiment à cause de ton père, mais de ses parents. Ne leur fait jamais confiance ma puce. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Ils ne sont pas ce que tu crois… _

_N'oublie jamais que je t'aime, je serai toujours avec toi, dans ton coeur... _

_Je t'embrasse fort_

_Ta mère, Annie._

Je relis encore une fois la lettre, ce n'est pas possible, pas ma mère, pas mes parents. Heureusement que je suis sur mon lit, sinon je serai tombée. Je me mets à pleurer à cause de cette sensation si forte. Il faut que je sorte du dortoir, je ne veux surtout pas que les autres le sachent. Je regarde une fois de plus la feuille de parchemin sans pouvoir y croire. Je me traîne tant bien que mal dans les escaliers qui mènent à la salle commune. Je ne vois plus rien, je n'entends plus rien à par mes sanglots que j'essaie de contenir. Une fois en bas, je m'effondre sur un fauteuil devant la cheminée. Je laisse mes larmes couler ne pouvant plus les retenir. Je reste là sans bouger, longtemps, sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas accepter cela. D'un geste rageur je jette sa lettre dans la flamme. Elle n'a jamais existé, le tout n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Je retombe dans mon désespoir, j'ai envi de crier. Pourtant, je reste immobile pendant des heures. Je sursaute, une main vient de se poser sur mon épaule puis des bras m'entourent. Je n'ai rien entendu mais la personne qui vient d'arriver me sort de mon monde. Je lève mes yeux troubles et je cherche la propriétaire cette main. 

- Emily...

Ma voix est faible, tremblotante, je ne la reconnais plus. Sans me répondre mon amie me serre plus fort dans ses bras, pourtant je la sens quelque peu hésitante. Peut-être à cause de ce qui c'est passé ? Cependant elle est présente et je me blottie dans son cou. Je lui suis reconnaissante de ne pas poser de question, je n'aurai pas eu le courage de lui répondre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste dans ses bras finissant par m'endormir. 

Je me réveille dans un fauteuil au milieu de la salle commune. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée là, je me souviens de la soirée avec Jérémy, je me souviens d'être rentrée et puis… La lettre... Tout me revient en fin de compte... Cette soirée qui avait si bien commencé, comment avait-t-elle pu finir aussi mal ? 

Il est encore tôt, je me dépêche de montrer au dortoir avant que les élèves ne commencent à se réveiller. Les filles dorment toujours, Emily a rejoint son lit. Je me dépêche de faire ma toilette et de me préparer. Je regarde cette jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui ma soutenue cette nuit, tout en espérant qu'elle n'en parlera à personne. Je ne peux pas leur dire, pas encore. 

Je marche dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard, il est encore tôt. J'ai réussis à sortir de la tour de Gryffondor sans que personne ne me voie, tous les élèves doivent certainement encore dormir. J'entre dans la Grande salle, le petit déjeuné est déjà servit. 

Il y a seulement quelques élèves attablés. Je ne veux voir personne. Je marche droit vers ma place et mange en silence. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ma mère est-elle partie ? Je sens les larmes monter. Non ! Je ne peux pas craquer ici, je ne dois pas. J'ai passé l'âge de me morfondre depuis trop longtemps. Sans plus attendre je me lève et quitte la Grande Salle. Je n'ai mangé qu'un seul toast et pourtant j'ai envie de vomir tellement mon ventre est contracté. Je pars me réfugier dans le parc. Je sens le vent frais du matin sur mon visage et mes larmes coulent. Je me mets à courir à en perdre allène. Je ne veux plus penser. Je m'éloigne de plus en plus du château. Epuisée je m'effondre dans un bosquet d'arbre, mon visage continuant d'être baigné de mes pleurs. 

-Maman... MAMAN !

Mes points s'abattent sur le sol. Elle m'a abandonnée et elle nous laisse seul sans me donner aucune raison.

Le soleil est haut dans le ciel et je suis toujours couchée par terre à l'endroit où je suis tombée ce matin. Je ne sais pas qu'elle heure il est ni depuis combien de temps je suis là. Je me redresse en m'essuyant les yeux, ils doivent être gonflés d'avoir tant pleuré. Je marche mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller voir les autres, je n'ai pas la force de faire semblant. Pas déjà, pas aujourd'hui. J'entends des pas derrière moi. Je ne me retourne pas et j'accélère en espérant que cette personne n'est pas là pour moi. Les pas que je perçois se mettent au même rythme que les miens. Sachant que je ne peux pas le fuir, je m'arrête brusquement et me retourne pour affronter mon suiveur. C'est James. Il me rejoint. Je sais qu'il vient de voir que j'ai pleuré, il a eu un mouvement d'arrêt en voyant mes yeux rouges. Une fois à moi il me serre dans ses bras en me berçant.

-Enaïs, qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ? Tu étais où ? On t'a pas vue depuis que tu es partie hier soir rejoindre Jérémy. On t'a cherché partout et je te retrouve en pleure. 

Je ne peux rien dire, pleurant contre lui. Ses mains frottent mon dos, je m'aperçois qu'il fait froid, je tremble. 

-Enaïs parle moi, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. 

Je pleure toujours contre lui. Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance, ainsi qu'aux autres maraudeurs, mais là c'est autre chose, c'est de ma famille dont il s'agit. Et puis je ne peux pas leur dire que ma mère m'abandonne, qu'elle a beau être une Gryffondor, elle fuit. Elle fuit mais quoi ? 

- Merde ! C'est Jérémy ! C'est ça hein ? C'est lui, il t'a fait quelque chose ? Si jamais il t'a touché, je le...

-Non !

C'était comme si je venais de crier. Il sursaute face à une telle exclamation de ma part. Je pleure encore plus fort, tout de même heureuse que James réagisse ainsi à la simple supposition qu'on m'ait fait du mal. Ca ne peut pas être Jérémy, jamais il ne me ferait ça. Il ne peut pas faire de mal à quelqu'un intentionnellement, je le connais. 

-Enaïs il faut que tu parles. Où étais-tu cette nuit ? Lily ne t'a pas vue dans ton lit de toute la nuit. On s'inquiète tu sais. 

Il me parle d'une voix douce, rassurante, apaisante, je me laisse aller contre lui. Mes pleures ce calme. Je suis toujours dans ses bras. James m'a enveloppé dans sa cape. Il attend que je parle. Je ne peux pas tout lui dire, mais je dois le rassurer. 

-Ce n'est pas Jérémy, il ne m'a rien fait. Je suis rentrée tard, j'étais avec lui, c'est pour ça que Lily ne m'a pas vue. Et… Je... J'ai reçu une lettre... Je n'ai pas dormis dans mon lit. J'étais dans la salle commune... Avec Emily. Je me suis levée tôt. Je suis venue ici et j'y suis restée. Je voulais être seule. 

Le maraudeur resserre son étreinte même si je l'ai sentie se raidir un moment quand j'ai parlé d'Emily. Il recommence à me frictionner et ne me pose plus de questions pour le moment. Il me connaît bien, il sait que je n'en dirais pas plus, que je ne suis pas prête. 

-James. S'il te plaît ne dit rien. Je ne veux pas qu'on sache. 

-Je ne vais rien dire. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter je vais m'occuper de toi, mais il faut que tu me promettes que quand tu seras prête tu viendras me voir pour tout me raconter. Tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état, ça fait tellement longtemps que je te connais que c'est comme si tu étais un peu ma petite soeur. 

Je sourie, les larmes coulent toujours sur mes joues mais je ne peux empêcher l'apparition de ce sourire. J'ai toujours était proche de lui depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. Je l'ai considéré assez vite comme un frère que je n'ai jamais eu et je suis heureuse de constater que ce sentiment est réciproque. 

Ça fait un moment qu'on est rentré au château. J'ai vu Jérémy qui s'inquiétait pour moi, d'ailleurs ils s'inquiètent tous beaucoup trop à mon goût. Je ne veux pas de cette pitié, je ne veux pas voir la tristesse dans leurs yeux quand ils me regardent. Je suis dans la salle commune avec Lily. Elle essaie encore de savoir pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi. James leur a raconté que j'étais partie faire un tour dans le parc pour réfléchir et que je me suis endormie. Apparemment tout le monde l'a crut, sauf une qui s'est doutée que la plus grande réalité n'était pas aussi simple même si elle n'en a rien dit. Elle est encore trop en froid avec les maraudeurs et Lily pour parler de quoique se soit avec eux. Tout ce que James a dit est vrai mais ils veulent savoir ce qui me rend si triste. Je n'en peux plus. C'est moi qui suis mal et c'est moi qui dois les rassurer ! Heureusement j'ai passé le reste de l'après midi avec James. Je n'écoute déjà plus depuis un moment ce que Lily me raconte. Je veux être seule, si seulement je pouvais partir. 

-Coucou Lily ! Est-ce que ça t'embête si je t'emprunte Enaïs un petit moment ? Il faut qu'elle m'aide. Promis c'est pas long et je ne vais pas te la casser. Je te la ramène entière ta copine. 

J'esquisse un sourire. C'est James bien sûr, qui d'autre aurait pu dire une chose pareille ? Sans attendre la réponse je le suis. Il m'entraîne en riant dans les couloirs de Poudlard malgré l'heure tardive. Le couvre feu n'est cependant pas encore venu. 

-Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ? Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de si urgent pour que tu me prennes à Lily ? 

-Ben quoi ? Tu n'es pas contente que je t'ai libéré de ta psychologue ? Tien d'ailleurs je mérite un bisous pour l'avoir affronté. 

Je ris. Il réussit toujours à me faire oublier mes idées noires grâce au rire. J'embrasse la joue qu'il me tend. Je l'admire. Il arrive à rire de toutes les situations. Ça fait des années que Lily repousse ses avances mais il ne se décourage pas, il prend ça à la rigolade. J'espère qu'elle va finir par s'apercevoir que c'est vraiment quelqu'un de génial. Ils méritent tous les deux d'être heureux ensemble. Ça fait maintenant un moment qu'on se promène, on ne va plus tarde à rentrer, il se fait tard. L'heure du couvre feu doit être passé depuis quelques temps. La compagnie de James m'a fait du bien, surtout qu'il a renoncé à essayer de me faire parler pour le moment. 

-Enaïs ! Enfin ! Mais où étais tu parties ? Je m'inquiétais moi ! James t'emprunte à moi "quelque instant" et deux heures plus tard tu n'es toujours pas revenue !

-Ca va Lily, je vais bien, je suis revenue. J'avais juste besoin de parler avec James un moment c'est tout. 

J'ai à peine eu le temps de rentrer dans le dortoir que Lily m'a déjà sauté dessus. Je suis étonnée d'ailleurs qu'elle se soit tant inquiétée pour moi, j'étais avec James après tout, je n'avais rien à craindre. 

-C'est ça, maintenant tu vas passer tout ton temps avec lui. Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu trouves à ce petit prétentieux pour avoir passé toute l'après-midi ainsi que la soirée en sa compagnie plutôt qu'avec nous ? En plus tu ne veux rien me dire mais à lui tu lui parles. 

Je ne sais plus quoi lui répondre en entendant tout ces reproches de sa part. Elle me fait une crise de jalousie ce qui est assez inattendu de sa part. Ma relation avec James est incomparable avec celle que j'ai avec Lily, Emily ou même Jérémy. Chacun a une place bien à lui dans mon coeur. 

-Tu sais bien que c'est différent. Toi tu es ma meilleure amie, lui c'est comme mon frère, et je suppose qu'aujourd'hui j'avais plus besoin d'un frère qu'autre chose. 

-Ce n'est pas ton frère ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler ? Tu penses que je ne saurai pas t'écouter ? Ou que je vais m'empresser de tout répéter ? 

-Mais non ! Le problème n'est pas là. Je ne suis pas prête à en parler, je te raconterai tout un jour, c'est promis mais je ne peux pas encore. Avec James c'est différent, je ne lui ai rien dit non plus. Il me fait rire, il me change les idées et c'est ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. 

Je suis triste que Lily ne comprenne pas, mais je ne peux pas encore tout lui expliquer. C'est trop rapide et encore trop proche dans ma tête. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera quand enfin je serrai enclin à parler. 

-Je suis désolée Lily, j'espère que tu finiras par comprendre. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. 

Sans un mot de plus Lily retourne sous ses draps. En même temps je parts me préparer dans la salle de bain avant de me coucher à mon tour. 

Je sens le soleil réchauffer ma peau. Tant bien que mal j'ouvre les yeux. Il est déjà neuf heures, le dortoir est désert. Je prends quelques affaires et je vais me laver. L'eau chaude qui tombe en cascade sur ma peau nue me fait du bien. Lentement je détends tous mes muscles. Après ma journée d'hier j'avais besoin de ça, surtout que je sens qu'aujourd'hui non plus ne va pas être de tout repos. Je sort de la douche, je trouve que ça fait toujours du bien une bonne douche chaude, ça permet de se détendre et de réfléchir calmement. Une fois prête je descends dans la salle commune. 

-Ah ! Enfin ! Tu sais que pour toi je me suis levé tôt pour être sur de ne pas te manquer, mais mademoiselle ne pointe son nez que maintenant. Tu sais qu'il est neuf heures trente ? Sa fait un quart d'heure que je t'attend, tu te rend compte ? 

J'ai à peine eu le temps de descendre de la dernière marche de l'escalier que déjà James m'a sauté dessus. Il réussit dès le matin à me faire rire. Je le serre dans mes bras, en lui faisant la bise, avant de répliquer. 

-Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps, ton estomac doit crier famine. Et je te serai reconnaissante jusqu'à la fin de mes jours pour ce geste si noble que tu as fait. 

-C'est ça Enaïs, moque toi. Si j'avais su que tu le prendrais comme ça, ce n'est pas sûr que j'aurai attendu ta venue. 

Sans plus attendre nous descendons tous les deux prendre notre petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle en continuant de plaisanter. Je me retrouve à manger en tête à tête avec lui, il m'a dit que les maraudeurs ont déjà déjeuné et sont partie faire un tour, mais il ne sait pas où sont les filles. On discute comme toujours de tout et de rien jusqu'au moment où je sens deux bras m'entourer et des lèvres se poser dans mon cou. 

-Coucou mon coeur. Tu vas mieux qu'hier ? 

C'est Jérémy bien sûr. Il est tendre avec moi, comme toujours, mais je ne suis pas encore prête à lui parler, à affronter son réconfort, ni même à rester avec lui. 

-Oui sa va mieux, mais je vais encore rester avec James. Je suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai besoin de m'éloigner. 

Je m'aperçois que James a détourné la tête, comme s'il ne voulait pas nous entendre, je l'en remercie silencieusement. Jérémy n'a pas l'air très heureux de ce que je lui dis. Je le comprends mais je ne peux pas encore tout lui dévoiler. Je sens sa tristesse. Il ne dira rien je le sais, mais je suis obligée de le rassurer. 

-Jérémy, tu sais que je tiens vraiment beaucoup à toi, mais avec James c'est différent, c'est mon frère. C'est avec toi que je sors, mais là c'est de lui dont j'ai besoin. 

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Résous ton problème, mais n'oublie pas que moi aussi je suis là et que je peux écouter sans juger. Je te fais confiance, je sais bien que tu es avec moi et que tu tiens quand même à moi. Merci James de ce que tu fais, je sais que quand je serai partie il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle. 

James lui répond d'un hochement de tête affirmatif accompagné d'un petit sourire. Sur ceux, Jérémy se lève en embrassant légèrement mes lèvres et quitte la salle. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir de l'avoir repoussé, mais il comprend, du moins c'est ce qu'il dit. Je reprends mon repas sans un mot. 

-Tu sais Enaïs, tu devrais lui parler. Je pense qu'il tient vraiment à toi, rien que le fait de te laisser avec moi sans question le prouve, et pourtant il sait que je suis irrésistible et que je fais craquer toutes les filles. 

Encore une fois James réussis à me faire retrouver le sourire, alors que la situation est plutôt délicate. Je sais bien que Jérémy tient à moi, mais je ne peux pas lui parler de ça, je n'en suis même pas encore capable avec James alors que ça fait six ans que l'on se connaît. On part tous les deux en direction du parc une fois notre repas terminé. Il faudra bien que je me décide à lui parler de ce qui se passe avec mes parents, il a le droit de savoir, ainsi que tout mes amis. On marche en silence, il fait aussi beau qu'hier, si ce n'est plus, mais je ne peux pas en profiter. Depuis la veille, mon monde a radicalement changé. Ma mère est partie. Sa présence dans ma vie est une des choses que je considérais comme acquise. Je n'aurais jamais pus imaginer que le couple que formais mes parents puisse un jour être brisé. Je sens les larmes monter. Elles ne vont plus tarder à déborder et couler sur mes joues. Il faut que je me libère, et pour ça il faut que je parle, que je lui parle. 

-James...

A suivre...

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

J'espère que ma fic vous plais toujours. N'oublier pas les reviews pour me donner votre avis bon comme mauvais. Et puis ça fait toujours plaisir.

A bientôt pour la suite j'espère. 


	4. Chapitre 3

Disclamer : La plupart des personnages (que vous reconnaîtrez), ainsi que le décor, son à J.K. Rowling. Emily Alock est a une autre Web-miss qui à eu la gentillesse de bien vouloir me la prêter le temps d'une fic. Le reste des personnages sont de moi.

Bonne lecture

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

**Chapitre 3 :**

-James

-James... James, ma mère est partie... Elle m'a envoyé une lettre. Je ne la reverrai sûrement jamais. Elle a quitté mon père sans rien dire, sa lettre est un adieu…

Les larmes qui menaçaient de couler déborde sur mes joues. Des sanglots sont coincés dans ma gorge. James me prend dans ses bras. Décidément en seulement deux jours j'ai plus pleuré dans ses bras que tout le reste de l'année.

-Oh Merde ! Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

Je le sens déconcerté par cette annonce, il y a de quoi. La dernière fois qu'il les a vu on pique-niquait, tous ensembles, dans un parc et mes parents étaient encore amoureux. Du moins ils le semblaient. Je me détache de Cornedrue et reprend ma promenade. Les larmes souillent toujours mes joues mais j'essaie de reprendre mon souffle. Ma respiration jusqu'alors saccadée se fait plus régulière. James n'a toujours pas bougé. Je me retourne. Il est à quelque mètre de moi. J'ancre mon regard au sien, aucun de nous ne prononce un seul mot. On se contente de ce fixer droit dans les yeux. Beaucoup plus de choses sont échangés par ce regard que par tous ces mots inutiles. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure mais il finit par me faire un sourire rassurant et m'entraîne à sa suite en me tenant la main.

- Te laisse pas abattre par ça. C'est elle qui est partie, elle ne mérite pas que tu sois triste à cause d'elle, alors sèche tes larmes. On va tous les deux se faire une longue balade dans le parc et après il va falloir que tu parles à Lily, aux autres maraudeurs, à Jérémy... Tu sais je pense qu'il tient vraiment à toi alors parle lui. Et je suppose que tu dois aussi en parler à Emily. C'est ton ami malgré tout ce que j'en pense sur ce qu'elle nous a fait. Si tu veux je pourrais rester avec toi quand tu leur parleras.

Je lui fais un timide sourire. Il a raison, il faut que je leur parle. Et s'il reste avec moi il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Je prend la main de James dans la mienne et commence à courir. J'ai envie de me défouler, d'oublier, de retomber en enfance.

Je trébuche, James tombe à ma suite. Je rie, lui aussi. On se roule dans l'herbe, il me saute dessus et commence à me faire des chatouilles. Ça faisait longtemps. Epuisés, on tombe au sol, côte à côte. J'essaie de calmer ma respiration qui est devenue complètement saccadée. Mon visage est à nouveau envahi de larmes mais cette fois elles sont la cause de notre rire. Doucement on se calme. Je me redresse pour me retrouver assise en tailleur face à James.

- Il faudrait qu'on rentre. Je vais leurs parler, tu as raison ils ont le droit de savoir. Je vais d'abord parler aux maraudeurs et ensuite à Lily. Tu voudras bien rester avec moi pendant la discutions ?

-Oui je vais rester avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien, me répond James rassurant.  
- Et après j'irais parler à Emily et Jérémy. Je leur dois bien ça après la façon dont je les ai tous traité.

James se relève et me tend la main pour m'aider à me lever à mon tour. On se dirige vers le château tranquillement. J'appréhende un peu ce qui est à venir mais se sont mes amis et il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'ils réagissent excessivement. Ils me connaissent, ils savent tous que je n'aime pas la pitié et la sollicitude. On arpente les couloirs du château en direction de nôtre salle commune. Sur nôtre passage, on s'écarte sans dire un mot. Bizarre. Quoi que, je dois avoir une tête d'enterrement. Comme pour confirmer mes dires, James me lance avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Ça va aller Enaïs. Tu sais tu ne vas pas à Azkaban.

En retour je lui tire rapidement la langue pendant qu'il continue à rire de mon air. On est devant le tableau de la grosse Dame. Je prends une grande inspiration au moment où James dit le mot de passe puis nous entrons. Ils sont là, assis sur les fauteuils devant la cheminée. Après une seconde d'arrêt, je jette un coup d'oeil derrière moi pour vérifier que je ne suis pas seule, que le quatrième maraudeurs est toujours avec moi, et je marche d'un pas décidé vers l'endroit où ils se trouvent. Je me place face à eux. James reste près de moi et je me lance.

- Ma mère est partie. Elle a quitté mon père et m'a envoyé une lettre pour me le dire. Je ne la reverrai plus. C'est pour ça que j'ai passé pas mal de temps avec James ces derniers jours.

J'ai débité ma tirade très vite, mais je sais qu'ils ont compris. Ils se jettent des regards, aucun ne sais comment réagir. Lily finit par se lever et vient me serrer dans ses bras avant de me relâcher en me disant qu'elle est là pour moi si j'en ai besoin. Je regarde les autres, Remus me fait un petit sourire. Je sais à cet instant qu'ils seront toujours présents si j'en ai besoin. Sirius se lève d'un bon.

- Bon je crois que maintenant c'est le moment de se goinfrer de chocolat. Je me dévoue pour faire un tour à la cuisine. Cornedrue tu me suis ?

On rie, j'ai vraiment des amis géniaux même si je suis étonnée par l'entrain de Sirius. Je suppose qu'il a décidé de se poser un masque pour qu'on arrête de « l'ennuyer » avec l'histoire d'Emily.

Sirius et James reviennent un quart d'heure plus tard, les bras chargés de nourriture. Nous passons tous ensembles nôtre fin de matinée à manger toute sorte de gâteaux et autres mets que les elfes nous on donné. Du coup, nous ne descendons pas manger dans la Grande Salle avec le reste des élèves.

- J'ai le ventre tellement plein que je ne pourrais plus jamais me lever de ce fauteuil.

Je ressens la même impression que Sirius et je ne crois pas être la seule puisque les autres hochent tous de la tête à cette remarque. Le début d'après midi se passa en silence, nous étions tous trop repus pour faire quoi que se soit d'autre. Les premiers élèves commencent à revenir dans nôtre salle commune après leur repas. Je les regarde passé, tous souriant et heureux de cette fin d'année. C'est vrai que ce soleil donne le sourire, il donne envie de courir en n'en plus pouvoir, de rire jusqu'à ne plus trouver son souffle, de se rouler dans l'herbe... Une douce mélancolie m'envahît. Une jeune fille à la longue chevelure brune passe devant moi et là j'y pense. Il faut que je parle à Emily, mon amie me manque. Sans plus attendre je me lève. Je vais la rejoindre, elle doit être sur le chemin de retour de la Grande Salle, je la trouverais bien.

- J'ai quelque chose à faire, je vous retrouve plus tard.

Sans plus d'explication je quitte la tour de Gryffondor. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire mais il faut que je lui parle. Cette situation d'instabilité entre nous a assez durée et ça ne peut pas continuer. Je viens d'arriver en bas des escaliers quand je vois au même moment Emily sortir de la Grande Salle en compagnie de Alice. Apparemment elles dirigent vers le parc.

- Emily ! Emily !

Mon amie brune se retourne avec un air interrogateur sur le visage. Aucune émotion ne passe sur son visage. Elle est sur ses gardes, au cas où des reproches de ma part lui serrait lancé une nouvelle fois même si je ne lui en ai jamais fait. Alors je la rejoints.

- Est ce que je peux te parler ? Je suis désolée Alice mais j'aimerai pouvoir parler à Emily, un moment et seule.

Alice jette un coup d'oeil à nôtre amie commune avant d'acquiescer et de partir vers la tour. Sans parler je me dirige avec Emily vers le parc. Nous marchons quelques minutes côte à côte sans un mot.

-Alors Enaïs ? Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Par notre amitié qui est de moins en moins forte, par ma mère qui est partie, la remercier de m'avoir consoler l'autre nuit sans avoir rien demandé ?

- Tu devrais peut être commencer par le début, c'est souvent le plus facile.

Encore un fois ma brunette adorée m'a devancé. C'est vrai qu'elle a un don pour deviner ce que je pense.

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu sais on n'a pas parlé depuis ce qui c'est passé. On ne sait jamais vraiment expliqué et je tenais à te le dire. Je comprends que tu n'es pas voulu nous en parler. C'est une affaire qui te concerne toi même si j'avoue que Sirius aurait au oins du être au courant. Je trouve que tu as eu tord de ne pas tout nous dire aussi, je comprends que tu fasses passé l'avis de ta mère en priorité alors je ne t'en veux pas.

Voilà c'est dit, sa fait si longtemps que j'aurai du lui dire. Je suis soulagée de l'avoir enfin fait. Nous marchons toujours. Emily n'a pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis la fin de ma tirade. Au début, je l'avais vu reculer un peu mais elle n'a rien protesté et m'a laissé continué. Elle baissa la tête puis la releva en fixant un point droit devant elle. Ses traits s'étaient durcis mais la seconde d'après, elle avait recomposé son indifférence de tout à l'heure. Pour autant, je sais qu'avec elle ça ne veut rien dire.

Elle attrape ma main et la serre brièvement dans la sienne avant de la relâcher tout en soufflant un merci sincère. Je suis entrain de retrouver mon amie de toujours et j'en suis on ne peut plus heureuse. C'est dans cette nouvelle optique que je poursuis mes explications.

- Merci pour l'autre nuit. Tu sais en fait je venais de recevoir une lettre de ma mère qui m'annonçait qu'elle partait. Elle quitte mon père et elle ne nous reverra sûrement jamais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle fait ça. Sa lettre est très étrange.

- Tu sais, moi et la famille ça fait deux alors on ne peut pas dire que je suis la plus qualifiée pour te venir en aide. Juste une chose Enaïs : ta mère t'aimait. Si elle est partie elle avait ses raisons et ça ne pouvait être que pour toi.

C'est vrai que question famille, elle n'a pas énormément de chance mais ce qu'elle a dit sur ma mère m'a fait du bien. Aucune parole depuis ces derniers jours n'avait réussit à me donner un peu d'espoir comme elle venait de le faire. Cependant, je n'avais pas très envie de me prendre la tête avec toutes ces histoires pour le moment. Je veux oublier tout ça et redevenir la jeune fille de 17 ans que j'était encore il y a peu. Je veux oublier ces derniers mois où tout à commencer à aller mal.

-Si ça t'embête pas Emily j'aimerai mieux oublier tous ça pour le moment. J'ai envie de profiter de ce bel après midi avec toi. Alors changeons de sujet.

Mon amie acquiesce sans broncher. Elle n'ira pas chercher là où je ne veux pas aller mais rapidement un sourire en coin apparaît sur son visage. J'ai toujours eu peur de ce sourire, il ne présage jamais rien de très bon pour moi.

- Alors Enaïs, ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas parlé de Jérémy. Comment c'est entre vous ? Je veux tout savoir. Tu n'as pas le droit de te défiler encore une fois.

Arrg, ça recommence. Elle sait très bien que ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc de parler de mes relations amoureuses. À chaque fois elle réussit à m'avoir. Cependant, j'ai bien l'intention de la faire mariner avant de tout lui avouer, comme toujours.

- Ma petite Emily, tu sais bien que pour avoir ces informations il faut le mériter, et cette fois tu ne m'auras pas si facilement. Prépare toi à courir.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir je m'élance en courant sur le chemin. Je sais pertinemment qu'elle est plus rapide que moi, du coup elle me rattrapera dans pas si longtemps que ça. Et bien sûr que je lui dirais tout se qu'elle veux savoir sur Jérémy et moi. J'ai tout de même le droit d'espérer la tenir à distance assez longtemps cette fois. Et puis se défouler n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, c'est même plutôt le contraire. Je l'entends courir à ma suite. Elle rie. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce rire. Un poids s'envole de mon coeur. Je suis plus légère, je cours plus vite mais son rire est communicatif. Je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir longtemps. Je sais que dès que j'aurai commencé à rire il en sera fini de moi, je serai dans l'incapacité de courir. Sans que je ne l'entende approcher elle me saute dessus.

- Je t'ai eu !

On tombe au sol essoufflé. Nos rires finissent par se calmer. Ce jeu peut sembler puéril mais il nous aide à retrouver notre complicité perdue.

-Maintenant Ena' tu n'as plus le choix tu dois répondre à mes questions. Alors comment c'est le grand amour avec Jérémy ?

Elle a repris mon surnom. Enfin. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu de sa bouche. Allez je me lance dans le récit de ma vie mais vraiment pour ses beau yeux, enfin plutôt pour éviter son courroux.

-Pour le moment c'est bien. On s'entend bien et je suis bien avec lui alors j'espère que ça va durer. Mais je sais que l'an prochain ne va pas être facile pour nous à cause de la distance.

- C'est sûr que ça ne sera pas facile pour vous mais je te connais Enaïs quand tu tiens à quelqu'un ce n'est pas la distance qui vas vous séparer. Si vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, vous n'aurez aucun mal à rester ensemble.

Je sais qu'elle a raison dans ce qu'elle dit. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à savoir si on est vraiment amoureux. C'est facile à dire mais il est moins facile de connaître mes sentiments et ceux de Jérémy. Cependant, j'ai ressentit une certaine souffrance dans sa voix quand elle parla de l'un et l'autre. Je ne relance pas le sujet, pas la peine de la faire souffrir encore.

- Oui je sais tout ça mais on verra bien comment ça se passe. Il n'y a que le temps qui nous dira si on est vraiment fait pour être ensemble. Mais pour le moment je ne lui ai pas encore parler de la lettre, il n'est au courant de rien. Je vais tout lui dire ce soir.

- N'oublies pas Ena', tu peux être étourdie sur ce genre de sujet, ma lança-t-elle un rire sur les lèvres.

Emily n'ajoute rien d'autre, elle a l'air de méditer mes paroles. Les questions sur mon couple s'arrêtent là. Nous passons le reste de l'après-midi à parler de tout et de rien. De nôtre avenir, de nos projets. Il ne nous reste plus qu'un an à Poudlard avant d'être lâché sans parachute dans la vie active ou les études supérieures. Cette perspective m'effraye et m'excite à la fois. Dans un an je vais faire mes premiers pas dans le monde des adultes. Le problème c'est que dans l'état actuel des choses, nôtre avenir ne s'annonce pas tout rose. On ne va plus tarder à devoir rentrer au château. Il commence à ce faire tard. Je vais passer la soirée avec Jérémy, bientôt Poudlard serra fini pour lui, alors autant que je profite de ces derniers jours avec lui en ce lieu.

- Ce soir je vais tout raconter à Jérémy.

J'ai pris ma décision. Je ne sais pas encore trop comment je vais lui dire mais je vais le faire.

- Emily tu n'aurais pas, par un très heureux hasard, une idée comment je pourrais m'y prendre pour lui avouer sans le vexer car c'est le dernier au courant.

Mon amie me regarde en rigolant. Pfff... Elle est encore entrain de ce moquer de moi mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime tant.

- Tu sais je ne crois pas que tu t'adresses encore à la bonne personne pour savoir comment s'y prendre pour avouer à l'autre que tu ne leur a pas dit la vérité. Tu n'as qu'à prendre dont je m'y suis prise avec vous et tu fais l'exact contraire que ce que j'ai fait. Si tu fais ça… Je pense que tu devrais t'en sortir à peu près indemne.

Bon, oui c'est vrai elle a de quoi douter de mes choix en matière de conseil pour éviter les disputes avec mon copain. Mais après tout c'est ma meilleure amie, et les amis sont toujours de bons conseils, ou presque. Sur le chemin du retour vers le château nous reprenons nôtre échange de banalité qui nous est caractéristique. On a toujours quelque chose à ce dire même si c'est sans importance. C'est ensemble que nous rejoignons la table des Gryffondor pour le dîner. Je passe sous le regard quelque peu amère de Lily, appuyé de James, observateur de Remus et vraiment pas sympathique de Sirius et Peter. Quand à Emily, n'en parlons même pas. Après avoir mangé, je vais aller retrouver Jérémy pour passé ma soirée en sa compagnie.

**°O°O°O°**

- Alors mon cœur, tu vas mieux ?

Je viens de rejoindre Jérémy dans le hall où il m'a enserré par la taille pour chuchoter ces mots à l'oreille. Ça ne fait que deux jours que je n'aie pas vraiment été avec lui, pourtant il m'a manqué. Je suis bien dans ses bras, je me sens en sécurité.

- Oui je vais mieux. Il faut d'ailleurs que je te parle à propos de ça. Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais pas ici.

J'emmène Jérémy dans les couloirs de Poudlard. On va bien se trouver une salle pour s'installer un moment à l'abri des oreilles et yeux indiscrets. On fini par trouver une salle de cours que je ne connaissais pas. Nous entrons par la porte du coté du tableau et tout au fond de la salle, derrière les tables qui n'ont plus l'air utilisées depuis quelques années, ce trouve un énorme tas de cousins. Il n'y a aucune logique dans cet enchevêtrement de forme et de couleurs différentes, même les tailles diffèrent. On verrouille la porte derrière nous. Jérémy m'attire par la main vers le tas coloré. Il se jette dedans en m'entraînant dans sa chute. Je me blottie contre lui au milieu des coussins. On reste là sans parler quelques minutes, avant que je me décide enfin à me lancer.

- En fait tu sais, l'autre soir quand on a passé la soirée ensemble au bord du lac et bien quand je suis rentrée une lettre m'attendait. Elle venait de ma mère. Elle m'annonçait qu'elle quittait mon père et que je ne le reverrai sûrement jamais.

Il resserre ses bras autour de mon corps, en me posant un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne, comme pour m'encourager à continuer.

- Je ne voulais pas en parler. Je suis désolée. J'avais l'impression que si j'en parlais ce serrait vrai. Je ne voulais pas que ça le soit. Je refusais de le croire. Et encore aujourd'hui je me dis que ce n'est pas vrai... Tu sais ce n'est pas facile à accepter de se faire abandonner par sa mère... Et... Et...

Jérémy me caresse en faisant de petit cercle avec sa main dans mon dos. Bien sûr qu'il sait que ce n'est pas facile. Son père les a quitté lui et sa mère quand ils ont appris que c'était un sorcier. Je pense que s'est le mieux placé pour me comprendre, pourtant j'ai plus de mal à lui faire part de mes problèmes. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé de me protéger parce que je suis sa petite amie. J'ai toujours ce sentiment de culpabilité quand je me plains parce que je ne l'ai jamais entendu se plaindre alors qu'il a une vie beaucoup moins rose que la mienne. Le silence s'est installé entre nous, mais pas un silence lourd. Celui-ci est réconfortant. Je me sens plus proche de lui à cet instant que jamais encore. Sa main vient remonter mon menton pour porte ses lèvres à ma bouche. On s'embrasse. A la fin de nôtre baiser, il pose son front contre le mien.

- Alors mon coeur ça va mieux ? Tu veux qu'on en parle ou tu préfères penser à autre chose pour le moment ?

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je ne veux pas y penser mais je ne lui pas encore dis qu'il est le dernier au courant. Je lui dois de lui dire. Jérémy doit voir mon hésitation, car il me murmure à l'oreille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me doute bien que tu l'as déjà dit à tes amis et que vous en avez pas mal parler je suppose.

Je souris. Il me connaît bien et il est si compréhensif. Des fois je me demande s'il ne l'est pas un peu trop. Je l'embrasse comme en remerciement de sa compréhension. Il est vraiment parfait comme petit ami. Je n'aurais jamais pu trouver mieux. Il me fait rouler au milieu de toutes ces couleurs. Je rie. Je me retrouve coincée sous lui et son sourire. Il recommence à m'embrasser. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou, ses mains viennent se loger dans le creux de mes reins. Notre baiser se fait de plus en plus passionnés. Ses mains qui sont passé sous mon chemisier, caressant le bas de mon dos. Ma peau s'embrase. Je ne suis pas non plus en reste. Je frôle doucement son torse du bout de mes doigts, ma main se pose sur son coeur. Même à travers la chemise de son uniforme je sens qu'il bat très vite. Nos lèvres se séparent, nous nous fixons en tachant de retrouver nôtre souffle. Nos bouches forment un sourire. Toujours sans aucune parole, ses lèvres partent à l'aventure le long de ma mâchoire, descendent en butinant mon cou, pour finir sur ma clavicule que mon haut légèrement ouvert laisse apparaître. Les boutons de mon chemisier saute un à un.

Cette nuit nous partons chacun à la découverte du corps de l'autre.

A suivre...

* * *

En Esperant que ce chapitre vous a plus, qu'il méritais votre attente. J'attend vos impression.

* * *


End file.
